Dan (Dan Vs)
Dan is the main character of the animated television series, Dan VS. (For other combatants named Dan, see Dan (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dan Vs Dale Gribble (Completed) * Dan Vs Eric Cartman (Completed) * Derpy Hooves vs Dan '''(Completed) * Dan VS Slappy Squirrel * Dan vs Trevor Philips '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * AVGN * Batman (DC Comics) * Bender (Futurama) * Benson (Regular Show) * Chucky (Child's Play) * Crimson Bolt (Super) * Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) * Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * General Skarr (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Jeff the Killer * John Cena * Nostalgia Critic * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * [[Red (Angry Birds)|Red (Angry Birds)]] * Roger Smith (American Dad) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Stanley Pines (Gravity Falls) * Star Butterfly (Star Vs the Forces of Evil) * Rick Sanchez. (Rick and Morty) History Death Battle Info * Age: 36 * Aliases: Bat Boy, Dan Man, Biff Wellington, Dr. Jerk * Occupation: Unknown * Likes: Revenge, Chris, Mr. Mumbles, Burgerphile, Hortense, and Turkey Sandwiches * Dislikes: everything else Powers and Skills * Great Intelligence ** He's a great liar. ** His revenge plots have a good record of succeeding. ** Generally very smart. ** On one hand, he constantly makes up great plans for revenge. ** Won't quit and will fight to the end. * Stupidity ** Often blames people for things that are clearly his fault. ** Can be somewhat oblivious to people who hate him. ** He wanted Chris to hot glue his tooth back in. ** He flat out told security guards that he planned to kidnap the commissioner of Baseball. * Fight Dancing ** Fighting and Dancing. * Strength ** Can barely pick up Chris who weighs 220 pounds. ** He was once able to still walk despite having random crap and people hanging on him. ** Outmuscled Chris and tossed him over himself. ** Teeth are strong enough to eat through metal. ** Pushed a giant Christmas Tree over. ** His head caused a crack on a bulletproof wall. * Speed ** Briefly outran an avalanche. ** Dodged Laser Fire. ** Can jump large distances. ** Briefly outran a giant broccoli monster. * Durability ** Tends to shrug off most wounds. ** Was tazzed 4 times and just walked it off. ** Survived a bunch of hot air balloons exploding near him with little to no injury. ** Survived crashing inside an alien ship. ** Survived being blasted with fire in his face with minimal injury. ** Got punched square in the face and had no reaction. ** Got trampled by an elephant and got up in a matter of seconds. ** Survived an avalanche. ** Survived a helicopter crash without injury. ** Survived being crashed through a car window. Weapons * Brass Knuckles * Ballista * Fireworks * Bow and Arrow * Lighter * Krab * Speed Shoes * Health Pack * Dentist Bear * Crowbar * Drill * Poison Meatloaf * Knockout Gas * Axe * Baseball Bat * Chainsaw * Fight Dancing * Knight's Armor * Weed Wacker * Fake Magic Wand * Shapen Candy Cane * Paintball Gun * Perdo Stick ** Has a button that will activate an electric buzzer * Giant Rubber Band Ball * His Car * Giant Mech Suit made out of car parts Feats * Escaped a haunted graveyard. * Key'd the Wolf-Man's car. * Defeated New Mexico. * Thwarted a Ninja with milk. * Figured out his dentist was a supervillain and stopped him. * Blew up an animal shelter. * Froze Canada. * Blew up a car store. * Gave Bakersfield Vertigo. * Caused a riot that burned down the Ye Olde Shakespeare Dinner Theatre. * Kidnapped the Commissioner of Baseball. * Stole a toaster from the Salvation Armed Forces. * Captured a Shark from the Aquarium. * Trashed the beach. * Blew up Barry Dipmer. * Killed Mike. * Won a hair cutting contest against a barber (Although he won by cheating). * Vandalized a art museum. * Figured out Art Artsteen was a fraud. * Saved Elise's Parents. * Started a revolution against Chef Puree. * Got his impostor thrown in jail. * Clashed with the Hockey Mask Maniac. * Got revenge on the manager of Burgerphile for getting his order wrong. * Proved a thief magician to be a fraud. * Defeated a lemonade stand gang. * Burned Elise's parents house to the ground. * Got the Mall Santa fired and replaced him. * Infested his neighbors house with cockroaches. * Learned how to Fight Dance. * Robbed a bank of one dollar. * Got Chris to stop playing golf. * Defeated a robot version of himself. * Wrecked Hortense's wedding although he could not stop her from getting married. * Solved the mystery of who catnapped Mr Mumbles. * Saved a Dinosaur from being captured. * Stopped a foreign spy from making America dumber by convincing him they were dumb enough already. * Stopped his Telemarketer from calling and driving him insane (Although he only did this by going to jail). * Ruined and won a Reality T.V. Show. * Defeated the Goodhills and claimed ownership of Dennis (Before he was taken away for Dan's track record). * Destroyed Gigundo-Mart alongside Elise. * Nearly killed Chris before sparing him. * Somehow escaped Siberia. * Defeated a Sheriff of a Wild West Town (Albeit it was a fake one). * Almost destroyed the planet just to kill a squirrel and it's family. * Easily got into position to do so. * Got rid of a Mummy that wouldn't leave him alone. * Defeated a Demon. * Defeated Elise's mech with his mech. * Somewhat got revenge on the High School Reunion although apparently, people liked his antics. * CURED himself of the Common Cold rather than just letting pass. * Escaped the dreaded DMV (It's a lot more impressive than it sounds). * Escaped a snowed-in house with Elise. * Destroyed Burger Bananza with a Wrecking Ball. * Created a giant broccoli monster. * Successfully started Vegiemagedon. * Defeated a Superman-like superhero. Faults * Doesn't do well against stabbing weapons or guns. * Can be easily knocked out despite durability. * Can be subdued by stronger opponents. * Won't beat a man when he's down. * Will put his life on the line if it means getting revenge. * Lactose Intolerant. * Can't Swim. * Tree Frog Extract. * He can make terrible decisions. * Doesn't know when to quit. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants without Superhuman abilities Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Poison Users Category:Protagonist Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users